Common household articles have adopted lots of conventional hinge structures where in order for their movement of one degree of freedom to up and down or right and left, rotational member and fixing member are connected on the same shaft, so that relative rotational motion is generated between the fixing member and the rotational member.
More detailed explanation can be made with following examples for product operation on which such hinge structure is applied, which includes predetermined operation such as open or shut of product cap, open or shut of upper side in notebook computer, up and down adjustment of a flat visual display device, etc. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a hinge structure for a flat visual display device which can be more appropriately applied to a flat visual display device.
Generally, such hinge structure has a frictional member on which predetermined frictional force is applied, and an elastic member for supporting a load of a rotational member.
Examples of the conventionally proposed hinge structures include those disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Utility Model Registration Application No. 20200110000941 and 20200110000942. In particular, Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1020000028262 discloses an example of hinge structure proposed for application to a LCD monitor.
But, the conventional hinge structures such as those proposed above have a problem that a rotational shaft inserted to a central shaft of the hinge should be cut by a predetermined flat panel.
Also, the conventional hinge structure was problematic in that in order for adjustment of breaking force of the hinge, the rotational shaft inserted to the fixing member and the rotational member should be tightened separately in its both ends by a plurality of nuts and washers, namely, external force should be applied via complicated route.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the above problems and, therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure for a flat visual display device which adopts a simple circular shaft as a rotational shaft, thereby focusing on convenience in adjustment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure for a flat visual display device capable of adjusting easily frictional force exerted on the structure and breaking force thereto depending on a weight of the flat visual display device.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a hinge structure for a flat visual display device capable of concentrating a portion on which frictional force is exerted into one single portion, so that force exerted on both ends of the rotational shaft may be distributed uniformly, whereby a user can adjust a position of a flat visual display device in a stable manner.